His Surprise
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: "Watapitusberry!" she screamed and he blinked. If they were not Sakura and Sasuke, it would have been awkward. Edited


Team hebi Walked along the trees, trying to be as silent as they could be. They had a mission to complete, and so far the target was nowhere near.

It was March 28th and Sasuke couldn't help but remember his old teammates' birthday. He wondered how she was doing, and how weak she was. Sakura was like that, she… cared too much. He shook his head, this was a mission, and he had left four years ago, he should move on.

He was with Suigetsu, covering the high area in the trees, Karin and Juugo where below and searching for the diplomatic target. He was Mist's diplomatic son and he was supposed to be a threat to the employer of Hebi. They were supposed to kill him, and they weren't the only ones.

A sudden explosion took them in surprise and about 50, also missing nin, jumped to action- he was near. Sasuke ran to the front, and there was a view there. A Konoha nin with 49 nin dead around her. The hoodie covered her face, but it was sure it was a woman, her voice was too high.

"Goddamit, I told you to stay down!" and the hoodie flew off, it was Sakura Haruno. Sasuke stayed in the shadows as the last missing nin jumped to her back. He was tempted to scream for her. She spun with an amazing speed and the small, black skirt flew around, showing her black shorts.

The jacket flew off, and a red tank came to view. She had matured he noticed and he narrowed his eyes at the sudden attack of two other nins, she smiled sweetly. "Back off. Or I'll have to kill you too." the three nin surrounded her and scoffed.

"Too bad. I really hate making children father-less." and something exploded, her fist went down to the earth and it shattered into million spaces and they flew their deadly way towards the nin. They couldn't evade all of them, some hitting critical points.

Hebi just stood there, blown out of their minds, as Sakura stood straights, dusted herself and narrowed her eyes at her surroundings. She sighed and just as another nin attacked, she moved a few inches to the left, took the man and threw him to the nearest tree.

"How did you go?" she asked, and Sasuke recognized some girl who used to go with Neji Hyuuga and the Sakura-loving-boy. "I did fine. No record broken." she answered and Sakura turned around. "You can come out now, Fukijaka-san." she smiled, and Sasuke could see it was her old fake smile.

A young man came out, clutching his head and nodding when he saw Sakura. Sasuke had to admit, Sakura was beautiful. There was a sound and hebi took their chance. Suigetsu managed to hit Fukijaka on the neck. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Sakura was frozen, Karin had hit her too. The blood oozed out and she placed a hand on her wound, green light healed it and Sakura smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha and the platoon." she hit Karin hard enough to knock her out and Suigetsu was blown away by her force. She barely turned around to grab the corpse of the diplomatic. "Manage the rest. I'll get him back."

She ran and Sasuke ran after her. She wouldn't bring back his target. No way. In hell. He found her, clutching her head and she was murmuring some words. He came closer and a sudden explosion shook the earth. "What the hell, Sakura?" and there she was. Smiling with a single flower in her bloody hand. "Thank You." just as she handed him the bloody flower, her eyes rolled at the back of her head and she fainted.

What the hell was happening here? The fire was everywhere and he scooped up her body and ran away from the danger. The Leaf Nin had left and team Hebi was waiting a mile away in the spotted cabin. It was an old Uchiha secret base. They had been staying there and they were running out of supplies.

He walked in with Sakura in his arms. Karin was staring at the beautiful girl in his arms, she was god damned jealous and it showed. She knew that Sasuke had had a past with the woman, and she also knew that Sasuke needed to rebuild his clan, and he felt no feeling for herself. This woman was a threat.

Sasuke had barely walked in with the unconscious Sakura when Suigetsu came in and looked at the girl. "Who's the sleeping beauty?" he asked and Sasuke didn't answer. So Suigetsu kept on teasing. "You know, it more fun when they are awake… but hey, if it does it for you, go ahead." Sasuke's eyes went red, the Sharingan coming in. "Shut the fuck up, water boy." he said and walked away with Sakura to his room.

He dropped her on his bed, drained her chakra and tied her to the bed rail. The clothes were dirty and bloodied. He smirked and undressed her to her underwear and bindings, with some effort he managed to place an Uchiha shirt on her. Yeah, it looked good on her.

He walked in the small bathroom and turned the water on. A quick shower would do it. He was dirty and he had never liked the smell it gave him. He was somewhat a clean freak. He smirked, Sakura was a mess, her home was organized, as far as he could remember, and yet her room was a mess. He liked it. He felt like he belonged, maybe to be loved, maybe to clean, he didn't know.

When he walked out, Sakura was just beginning to gain consciousness and Sasuke just sat there and watched her work her magic. Her body glowed green and a moment later she was groaning, to Sasuke it sounded.. Something like from an XXX movie.

He felt a chill over him and he shook it off, Sakura woke up and was staring at him, her hands trying to get out the knot. "Stop moving." he ordered as he saw her tank was sliding up and her short revealed a little too much skin for her own sake.

"Sakura. Stop moving and start explaining", he demanded and she suddenly blinked. What came out of her mouth next was enough to freeze him up. This time the chill could not be controlled.

"Sasuke. I am suddenly horny. Want to help me with that?" she smiled and he only thought of one thing. _Screw this, we'll talk later._


End file.
